crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of Russia
Hello my name is Dimitri Kasparov and... I have been meaning to post this for a while. OK, here it goes. About 2 weeks ago I went to go visit family in Ukraine. My aunt Helga lived in a small town near what used to be the Chernobyl reactors. Now, before I go further I should tell you that my aunt was very ill. She was having a horrible fever and began... envisioning things. Now at first the hallucinations weren't that bad. Just a few strange things she'd seen, but about a month ago, the hallucinations began hitting their critical point. All I know is that the police heard a disturbance and came to her house. They found her with cuts all over her body, her brain was in a very bad state, so they assumed she cut herself. When I finally arrived at her home I could immediately tell something was wrong. She was shaking and was very pale. I approached her and said "Hello Helga... how are things?" She looked at me with cold, dead eyes, and she shrieked. The doctors held her down and calmed her. Then suddenly she started muttering things. One thing she said was something about a Shadow, and a man. I was told to leave by the doctors and I left, reluctantly. I rented out a hotel room nearby and I stayed for about a month. I visited her everyday but the doctors told me she was getting worse. Then at the end of the month... she died. Apparently before she died she had a few moments of sanity to write up a will. I was given a box of files. The box in big, black letters said "THE SHADOW OF RUSSIA" I was hesitant to read the files. But eventually my curiosity won over and I began reading lab reports. PROJECT: SHADOW Subject: Vladimir Kaisarov Type of experiment: Genetic alteration Detail: The subject will be put through several tests to determine if Shadow is a usable gene. After reading that part I found a small book that contained the main Scientists journal. The first couple of pages were worthless data, but the last page... the last page had something unique. Day 76 of Project Shadow My god its horrible. He... Vladimir... had broken out. Within a couple of minutes, he disintegrated then reappeared behind them. The soldiers opened fire but he turned the bullets to metal scrap in front of him. He rushed up and stabbed them, he cut open their stomachs and held them up by their entrails. Vladimir's horrid, scarred and distorted face was not nearly as bad as how distorted his sanity was. He... he was coming for me. I hid in a dark room as I am writing this. Oh god... no.. he is ripping open the door! Pl- That's all I could see. The rest of the page was stained with blood. I went back to Russia to live back at my house. I sat in my bed late at night. I couldn't go to sleep and I was just watching TV when the power went out. I sat up and grabbed a shotgun I kept near by bed in case of intruders. I cocked it and walked downstairs. The lower floor was pitch black dark. The only light was the moonlight coming in my windows. I looked over and saw it... a person in a black hooded jacked, black pants, combat boots and a ski mask. We stared at each other for a while and I shot at his head. He shrieked and jumped. Scared, and horrified out of my mind I walked forward. The monster shouted something in Russian, its voice was demonic.. it wasn't human. Then it leaped at me and tackled me into my door. The glass on it shattered and shards were stuck in my shoulder. I tore one out and stabbed the creature in the face, its mask ripped and revealed a horrid, insect-like face. The creature ran back into the shadows as I fled upstairs. I turned and barricaded my door. Luckily the barricade held long enough for me to writefhshsbsjxjdnxjdnandjrjdjdnd Hahahahahahahaha... oh yes. He is dead I'm afraid. Hello. I'm Vladimir. The one you read about. Now I must say, when I slit his throat his head made some cool words. Anyway, I'm coming for you. Yep. I traced your IP and well have fun. Dan, you're next. -Vladimir, "The Shadow of Russia" (PS here's a nice picture of me.) Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Diary/Journal